pingufandomcom-20200213-history
Pingu Runs Away
Pingu Runs Away From Home is the fourteenth episode of the first season which was originally on January 14, 1990. Summary Pingu's parents are enjoying a quiet dinner, but Pingu isn't happy because he is fed up with boiled green vegetables. Mum and Dad decide to share their food. Father gives Mother a piece of his fish, Mum gives Dad some of her greens and then tries to get Pingu to eat some of her beetroot, but he refuses and splatters it all over Mum's feathers. Dad becomes enraged and tells him off, but Pingu just ignores him and then decides to rock in his chair until he rocks to far. He tries to stop himself falling backwards by grapping the table cloth, but he falls anyway and all the dinner falls on floor and smashes against the wall. His parents become furious and Mum spanks Pingu. Outraged, Pingu runs away, feeling that his parents don't love him anymore. As he leaves he threatens never to come home again. Back inside, Pingu's parents enjoy some quiet time, Dad is knitting and Mum is reading the newspaper. She suddenly notices how late it is getting. Dad is sure Pingu will be back soon a wiser penguin, not realising about his threats. Meanwhile, Pingu starts to become scared of Antarctica at night. He nearly gets crushed by falling ice, and then comes face to face with menacing mounds of ice which look monsters with horrible hands.Terrified, he runs and hides inside an ice cave. Their he sits a waits for he knows not what. Back home, Mum is very worried about how late it is and the fact that Pingu has still not returned. Dad decides that this time they should go and look for him. Mum walks ahead and calls for Pingu while drives close behind on the tractor sledge. Pingu hears his mother's calls and replies. Happy to see her son, Mum grabs Pingu and hugs him calling to Dad to drive over. Dad states that it would have not happened had he and Mum not been so angry and he apologises to Pingu. Dad drives them home and Mum feeds Pingu a bowl of hot soup in front of a warm log fire. Then they all go to bed together happily. Characters * Pingu * Mum * Dad Trvia * Since the 1990s, Pingu Runs Away was deemed controversial due to its offensive scenes (including Mum spanking Pingu and Pingu running away from home). As a result, Pingu Runs Away was placed under unofficial ban from broadcast or video distribution from the US by The Pygos Group and other rights-holders and broadcasters (including Turner Broadcasting and HiT Entertainment). Also, the episode contains dark, frightening images that have scared many young viewers. Due to the upsetting themes in this episode also, it was removed from British television in 2005. This was also one of the few episodes pulled from Cartoon Network and Sprout due to its offensive material. Goofs * The front door is opened from the inside twice in this episode, but the background outside is different both times. * The tractor sledge has a bell instead of a horn in this episode. * The scary mounds of ice keep changing their positions. Category:Episodes